fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Alina Gray
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant Alina Gray from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= Grants self Evasion for 1 turn. Removes own poison debuffs. Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Inflicts Poison with 500 damage for 3 turns to enemy when normal attacking for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Defense - |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Deals 2000 damage to self. HP cannot fall below 1 from this skill.Demerit |leveleffect = Stars + |l1 = 10 |l2 = 11 |l3 = 12 |l4 = 13 |l5 = 14 |l6 = 15 |l7 = 16 |l8 = 17 |l9 = 18 |l10 = 20 |2leveleffect = Star Regen + |2l1 = 5 |2l2 = 6 |2l3 = 6 |2l4 = 7 |2l5 = 7 |2l6 = 8 |2l7 = 8 |2l8 = 9 |2l9 = 9 |2l10 = 10 |3leveleffect = NP Regen + |3l1 = 5% |3l2 = 5.5% |3l3 = 6% |3l4 = 6.5% |3l5 = 7% |3l6 = 7.5% |3l7 = 8% |3l8 = 8.5% |3l9 = 9% |3l10 = 10% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= 50% Chance to Instant-Kill Poisoned enemies. |overchargeeffect = Increases own attack for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Rank '-'= Increases own critical damage by 25% for 3 turns. 80% Chance to Instant-Kill Poisoned enemies. |overchargeeffect = Increases own attack for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Doppel= 150% Chance to Inflict Poison with 1000 damage to all enemies for 3 turns. Deals damage to them. Increases own critical damage by 25% for 3 turns. 100% Chance to Instant-Kill Poisoned enemies. |overchargeeffect = Increases own attack for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1073% |l2 = 1073% |l3 = 1073% |l4 = 1073% |l5 = 1073% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 40% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 40% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts